


GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER

by Namgangs



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Innocent Thomas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: Setting: หนังภาคแรกโทมัสไม่เข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้ขนาดนี้ทำไม และทำไมเขาไม่ต้องการไล่ให้อีกฝ่ายไปให้พ้นๆ





	GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER

 

โทมัสหยีตา เสียงกุกกัก กับแสงวูบวาบทำให้เขาตื่นขึ้นมา บนหลุมอดอาหาร ผ่านตะแกงไม้ มินโฮนั่งยองๆ ถือคบเพลิง มองลงมาหาเขา

“มินโฮ?” โทมัสถามเสียงงัวเงียออกไป ไม่แน่ใจว่าฝันหรือความจริง เรื่องที่คุยกับชัคยังค้างติดอยู่ในหัว สมองส่วนอื่นไม่แล่นดีนัก ส่วนใหญ่จำได้แต่แกลลี่เป็นพวกบ้าอำนาจ ทำให้นิวท์จำใจโยนเขามาอยู่ในหลุม

“เออ ฉันเอง” มินโฮเปิดกรงออก แล้วยื่นมือให้โทมัส

เด็กใหม่ของกลุ่มขมวดคิ้ว “ได้เวลาแล้วเหรอ?” ท้องฟ้ายังมืดอยู่ ไม่เหมือนรุ่งสางสักนิด รอบข้างแทบจะไม่ต่างจากตอนชัคมาหา

“ยัง แต่พรุ่งนี้ฉันกับนาย –สองคน ออกวิ่งด้วยกัน ฉันไม่อยากโดนกรีฟเวอร์ขย่ำเพราะนายไม่มีแรง” มินโฮชักมือที่โทมัสไม่ได้ยื่นออกมาจับกลับไป และโยนขวดน้ำกับอาหารให้เด็กใหม่แทน

โทมัสใช้มือรับขวดน้ำ ใช้หน้าท้องรับอาหารที่คว้าไม่ทัน “ชัคเอามาให้แล้ว” โทมัสบอก

“กินเข้าไปอีกเถอะน่า”

“ขอบใจ”

โทมัสกินตามคำสั่ง รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนเล็กน้อยที่มินโฮจ้องเขาไม่วางตา ไม่ยอมไปไหน

“น..นายมีอะไรอีกมั้ย?” โทมัสถาม

มินโฮครางฮึมฮัมตอบรับในลำคอ ก่อนปักและพิงคบเพลิงไว้ด้านนอกและโรยตัวลงมาในหลุมอดอาหาร

ให้ตายเหอะ มินโฮคิดในใจในระหว่างมองโทมัส มันมีเสน่ห์ฉิบหาย มากกว่าใคร เขาไม่เคยเห็นใครมีเสน่ห์แบบไอ้เด็กใหม่คนนี้มาก่อน ไม่แม้กระทั่งนิวท์ โดยเฉพาะไอ้ท่าทีเอ๋อๆซื่อๆกระอักกระอ่วน เขาแม่งอยากดึงมันเข้ามาจูบ

“ครั้งก่อนอาจจะโชคมือใหม่ก็ได้ ที่นายรอดและฆ่ากรีฟเวอร์มาได้ ครั้งนี้..นายอาจจะตาย ฉันอาจจะตาย หรืออาจจะตายทั้งคู่ก็ได้”

โทมัสกลืนน้ำลาย วางอาหารลง “นายจะมาขู่ฉันทำหอกหักอะไร ยังไงฉันก็ไม่เปลี่ยนใจ”

แวบหนึ่ง โทมัสเห็นมินโฮอมยิ้มที่มุมปากชอบใจ แต่พอแสงจากคบไฟขยับไหวเป็นเงาวูบวาบขึ้นมา มองอีกทีรอยยิ้มนั้นก็หายไปแล้ว

“แค่สองคนในเขาวงกตนั่น ..ถ้าเราสองคนรู้จักกันดีขึ้นก็ช่วยเพิ่มโอกาสรอดด้วย เข้าใจมั้ย เด็กใหม่” มินโฮขยับร่างเข้ามานั่งพิงผนังหลุม ข้างๆโทมัส ไหล่ของเด็กหนุ่มทั้งคู่เบียดเสียดกัน เช่นเดียวกับกล้ามขาเรียวยาว มินโฮถอนหายใจในหัวตัวเองอย่างโล่งอก ที่โทมัสไม่ได้ขยับออก แสดงท่าทีรังเกียจ หรือรู้ทัน

“เห็นด้วย ..แต่นายอยากรู้อะไรล่ะ ในเมื่อฉันก็จำได้แต่ชื่อตัวเอง” โทมัสเอ่ยซื่อ มินโฮขยับยิ้มอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะหันไปมองหน้าโทมัส จมูกของเด็กหนุ่มเชื้อสายเอเชียแทบจะชนกับแก้มของเด็กใหม่ของกลุ่ม

โทมัสไม่เข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้ขนาดนี้ทำไม และทำไมเขาไม่ต้องการไล่ให้อีกฝ่ายไปให้พ้นๆ

“ฉันจัดการเอง” มินโฮเอ่ยเสียงพร่าและสอดมือลงเข้าไปใต้กางเกงของโทมัส มือไล้ส่วนนั้นของอีกฝ่ายอย่างช่ำชอง

โทมัสตกใจ ควรจะขยับหนี ถึงแม้ไม่เข้าใจว่ามินโฮทำอะไร ก็ควรจะขยับหนีอยู่ดี บางอย่างบอกโทมัสว่ามันไม่ถูกต้อง แต่เด็กใหม่กลับทำได้แค่นิ่งงัน รู้สึกดีประหลาด รู้สึกดียิ่งกว่าเวลาที่ได้วิ่งเต็มฝีเท้า

เสียงครางเล็ดรอดออกจากปากโทมัสเมื่อมินโฮลูบส่วนปลายของสิ่งที่ขยายแข็งขันเต็มที่ในฝ่ามือใหญ่ของเด็กหนุ่มเอเชีย

“น..นายทำอะไร” โทมัสเปล่งเสียงพร่าถาม จับข้อมือของมินโฮให้หยุดขยับ แต่แรงของตัวเองกลับปวกเปียก

“ทำความรู้จักนายให้ดีขึ้น” มินโฮกระซิบตอบ ขยับมือทำสิ่งที่ตัวเองต่อไป ยิ่งทำโทมัสก็ยิ่งหลอมละลายในมือมินโฮ มือของโทมัสกำเสื้อเขาแน่น ร่างกายของเด็กใหม่ขยับพิงแนบเนื้อกับแผงอกหัวหน้านักวิ่ง ริมฝีปากเปล่งเสียงกระเส่า พร่า เร่าร้อน

ทีแรกมินโฮกะทำแค่นั้น แค่ใช้มือให้ ทำให้มันสบายตัวก่อนจะออกวิ่ง(..นอกจากเหตุผลที่ตัวเองอยากสัมผัสอีกฝ่ายเป็นคนแรก) สอนให้เด็กใหม่รู้จักความสุขอีกแบบหนึ่ง แต่เพราะโทมัสซื่อนัก ดวงตาสับสนว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเอง แต่กลับเปล่งเสียงครางแบบไม่หุบ คงเพราะไม่เข้าใจจึงไม่อายและไม่ได้ปกปิด

มินโฮทนไม่ไหว ดึงกางเกงของโทมัสลง และใช้ปากลิ้มรสร่างของเด็กใหม่ โทมัสร้องลั่น แตกออกมา เล็บจิกลงไปในเนื้อของมินโฮทะลุเสื้อผ้า มินโฮกลืนทุกหยดที่ไม่ได้ไหลออกนอกปาก

หวาน

มินโฮยกแขนขึ้นปาดริมฝีปากตัวเอง เลียรสที่ค้างอยู่บนปาก ก่อนยิ้มมองผลงานตัวเอง

โทมัสหายใจหอบ หน้าแดงซ่าน สับสน เขินอาย ไม่เข้าใจ “นาย.. ทำอะไรฉัน”

“ก็บอกแล้วไง ไอ้เซ่อ” มินโฮกลั้วหัวเราะ “ฉันทำความรู้จักนายให้ดีขึ้น”

โทมัสยังหอบอยู่ ไม่รู้จะถามมินโฮยังไง ถึงจะได้คำตอบที่ตัวเองต้องการ แต่ก็รีบดึงกางเกงขึ้นเก็บของตัวเอง ทั้งที่ยังงงๆ เขินอาย หน้าร้อนผ่าว

“เฮ้..” มินโฮเอ่ยเบาๆ และคว้ามือโทมัสขึ้นมา ริมฝีปากที่ยังอุ่นร้อนและบวมนิดๆเพราะกิจกรรมก่อนหน้า จุมพิตเบาๆลงบนข้อมืออีกฝ่าย มินโฮเงยหน้า สบตาโทมัสที่ขมวดคิ้วมุ่น เอ่ยขึ้นช้าๆหนักแน่นจริงจัง “ถ้าพรุ่งนี้ฉันตาย.. รู้ไว้นะ ว่าฉันรั–”

“พวกนายทำอะไรกัน” เสียงของนิวท์ดังขึ้นก่อนมินโฮจะจบประโยค ทั้งคู่สะดุ้งเฮือกแล้วรีบผละออกจากกัน แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมองนิวท์ที่อยู่ปากหลุม ถือคบเพลิงอีกอัน สีหน้ามุ่นไม่สบอารมณ์ มองลงมาที่ทั้งคู่

ถ้าให้โทมัสบรรยาย เขาคงบอกว่า นิวท์จ้องเขม็งไปที่มินโฮที่ยิ้มแห้งๆเหมือนเด็กโดนจับของกลางได้คามือ –เหมือนพร้อมจะฆ่าอีกฝ่ายได้ทุกเมื่อ

“นายตายแน่” นิวท์กอดอก เอ่ยเสียงเรียบตรงไปที่มินโฮ ยืนยันสิ่งที่โทมัสคิดไม่มีผิดเพี้ยนต้องตีความใดๆ..

“ออกมาซะ มินโฮ” นิวท์สั่งเสียงโมโหนิดๆ โทมัสไม่เคยเห็นนิวท์ใช้น้ำเสียงแบบนั้นมาก่อน ไม่ว่ากับเขาหรือมินโฮ “บอกว่าให้รีบไสหัวออกมาไง” นิวท์ตะโกนใส่มินโฮ “ทำบ้าอะไรของนายวะ” ก่อนเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์จะหันมาจ้องเขาแทน สายตาแรกหงุดหงิดจนโทมัสขนลุก รู้สึกกลัวอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมา ก่อนนิวท์จะถอนหายใจ สายตาอ่อนลงมาเหมือนนิวท์ตอนปกติ “นาย –รีบพักผ่อนซะ พรุ่งนี้นายมีงานใหญ่นี่”

มินโฮทำตัวไม่รู้สึกรู้สากับน้ำเสียงของนิวท์แล้วรีบหอมแก้มโทมัสทิ้งท้าย “เจอกันตอนเช้า” ก่อนจะรีบคลานออกจากหลุม โดนนิวท์ตบหัวเข้าให้พอเท้าแตะพื้น

โทมัสเหนื่อยที่จะคิดต่อว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ตะแกงไม้ถูกนิวท์ปิดลง ล็อคไว้ตามเดิม “ขอโทษแทนหมอนั่นด้วย นายรีบนอนเถอะ” นิวท์ถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะยิ้มให้เขา “ฝันดี โทมัส”

เหมือนกับคำพูดของนิวท์สับสวิทซ์ของโทมัส เขาหาวและรู้สึกง่วงเต็มที ง่วงจนไม่มีแรงจะคิดว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขาพึมพำบอกทั้งคู่นอกกรงว่า ฝันดี ก่อนจะหลับตาลง

ในสติที่ใกล้ดับ โทมัสได้ยินเสียงแว่วๆ ไกลๆ ของทั้งคู่

‘เสียงดัง เดี๋ยวก็ตื่นกันทั้งค่าย’

‘ก็มันทนไม่ไหว หมอนั่นน่ารัก’

ก่อนตามมาด้วยเสียงเหมือนคนถูกตบหัวสั่งสอนอีกที

โทมัสอมยิ้มและผลอยหลับไปในที่สุด พร้อมกับเสียงของมินโฮ ที่ก้องอยู่ในหูว่า ‘หมอนั่นน่ารัก’

 


End file.
